Tous pour Rogue One
by petitefolle
Summary: Héla, une jeune orpheline de 15 ans, va se retrouver dans Rogue One et vas tenter de sauver tout le monde mais découvrira bien des choses sur elle. -Dit le moi! Non ça spoilera tous le monde! - Y aura tonton Wade qui viendra (c'est pas mon tonton mais c'est pareil) et il énerve toujours l'auteure! Et aussi c'est du self-insert. Et l'auteure m'a dit qui aura une personne spécial!


Chapitre 1: Hein, ils sont oú les autres?

Une petite fille de 2 ans, fut accueillie dans un orphelinat. Elle dormais dans les bras de , le directeur de ce lieu. Tous ce que savait de cette fille c'est qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, ces parents sont mort lord un accident de voiture. Cette fille s'appellait Héla, elle était blonde avec de magnifique yeux vert, des petites lèvre rose et un petit sourire qui révélait de belle petites quenottes.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait 13 ans qu'elle se trouve ici en est étonné, elle a gardé la même bouille qu'a son arriver et pourtant personne ne l'avait adopté. Héla continue de parler avec ces amis qui ont étais adopté et avec eux et ces quelques amis de sont collège, ils se font parfois des marathons Marvel, Star Wars, Games of Thrones...

Se qu'aime aussi faire Héla c'est du roller, c'est ça passion. Parfois avec ces amis ils se rendent au skate park du coin oú elle fait des acrobaties.

Tien, la voici sortant du collège. Elle porte

\- C'est pas le moment de savoir ce que je porte, dit la jeune fille.

Bon, Héla tu vas pas commencer, j'en suis qu'au premier chapitre.

\- Ok, dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse, mais je te passe le descriptif. Je suis habillée d'une tenue qu'une adolescente normal porte.

Si tu veux... Revenons à notre histoire. Héla rentra à l'orphelina et retrouva Maya, sa meilleure amie. Maya était grande, la peau mate, de petits yeux bridé noisette de beux cheveux noir tressés.

\- T'as oublié ces qualités.

\- Quoi?

\- C rien M, je parlais juste à l'auteure.

\- Ha.

Maya étais habituée par les histoire d'Héla.

Le soir venu tous l'orphelina c'est couché. Oui même toi Héla. Cette dernière c'était endormi très rapidement. Mais des goutes d'eau reveillièrent Héla. Elle ne reconnaissait plus rien et il y avait un extraterrestre dans le lit d'en face. Héla se mis à crier.

-MECHANT EXTRATERRESTRE QU'ES QUE T'AS FAIT DE MAYA?!

Un Stomtroopers arriva

\- Qu'es t'as arrête de gueller, lui dit le Stomtroopers

\- Je suis oú?

\- En prison.

\- Hein, ils sont oú les autres?

\- Quels autres?

\- Ceux de l'orphelina

\- T'es vraiment folle. Ne recommence pas à gueller.

Le Stomtroopers parti laissant Héla dans sa stupéfaction. Plus tard, des Stomtroopers ouvrir la cellule et firent sortir Héla et l'extraterrestre et leurs passèrent des menottes. Parmis les autres prisonnier Héla reconnu Jyn Erso certainement appeler par un autres nom. Les prisonnier furent emmener dans des véhicules. Héla et Jyn furent placer dans le même. Après quelques minutes de trajet, le véhicule s'araitta.

\- Je croyais qu'on avais tous le monde, fit les des Stomtroopers en se levant puis la porte explosa et des rebelles entrèrent Héla savait que parmis eux ils y avais le capitaine Endor.

\- Liana Halik? demandèrent les rebelles

\- C'est elle, fit l'un deux puis il s'aprocha de Jyn et lui dit quelquechose qu'Héla n'entendit pas.

Lorsque qu'elle fu libre, Jyn attaqua les rebelles et s'en fuit mais avant qu'elle ne franchise la porte Héla cria.

\- Jyn attention!

Mais elle sortit et se pris un obstacle.

Le rebelles, qui étais Cassian, se retouna vers Héla.

\- Qui est tu?

\- Héla, juste Héla.

\- Vien avec moi et pas de coup comme elle.

Il libéra Hela qui le suivis.

\- Pourquoi elle? demanda l'un des rebelles à Cassian.

\- Elle sais ce qu'elle tente de cacher, lui répondit -il en designant Jyn.

Ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau rebelles avec Jyn et K2-SO qui était l'obstacle de Jyn.

\- Je crois bien qu'on va vivre une super aventure, je vais modifier la fin vous inquiétez pas, mouahahah!

L'auteure fait un facepalm dernière son écran.

\- Ho c'est bon on peut même plus rigoler.

\- Elle parle à qui? demanda l'un des rebelles

\- Alors déjà elle, elle s'appelle Héla et elle parlait aux lecteur, oui je parlais à toi dernière ton écran, mais l'auteure veux pas me laisser rigoler elle a fait un facepalm!

\- Un face quoi? demanda Endor

Héla fit le geste.

\- En gros sa veut dire que ça te saoul, que c'est n'importe quoi les trucs comme ça. Bon les lecteur je vous dit bisous avant le prochain chapitre sur Yavin IV, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous devez le savoir, pensez à commenter, elle chuchota, ça fera plaisir à l'auteure, elle repris un ton normal, tu voisque je pense à toi! Aller allez niquer des licorne, oui je parle comme Deadpool et alors? Coucou Wade. Tchao!

\- Je veux pas m'en occuper, se plaigna Cassian.

\- Domage pour toi, c'est toi le personnage principale du film avec elle, elle designat Jyn, donc vous allez me coltiner tous le temps, en plus on est dans du self-insert donc c'est sûr. T'as vu tonton Wade j'ai bien apris ma leçon.

Salut, c'est Wade! J'ai volé le téléphone de l'auteure, j'ai très peu de temps. Oh merde, elle m'a repérer, elle arrive avec une tête de démons en agitant son clavier, elle veut me tapper avec.

\- Non laisse Wade!

Je l'ai semmé! Je venais te félicité mini-moi mais faut être encore plus drogué.

Non c'est pas bien la drogue Wade!

Alors l'alcool!

Non plus n'écoute pas Stark!

Bon maintenant que j'ai améliorer le chapitre je vous dit adieu, mais je reviendrai!

Oh non... Wade mon TELEPHONE!

Ok ok je te le rend pas besoin de te prendre pour Gamora et de prendre le canon du vaisseau de Nébula!

Merci. Et tu n'as pas améliorer ce chapitre tu t'es incruster et as fait n'importe quoi!

\- Dites au revoir à Wade!

\- Euh au revoir, firent les rebelles.

Toi vas te couché!

\- Mais c'est mon histoire d'abord! Salut Wade, salut les lecteur.

Salut mini-moi.

Wade...

Je m'en vais!

Je vais essayer de disipliner ces deux personnes avant le prochain chapitre. Ca va être du boulot...


End file.
